


Cold

by TeenySweeney



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Thor are sent out on a mission together and Bruce is freezing, not that he'll admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow. I posted 'Kisses' and I didn't know it'd get read and stuff so immediately, so I guess I'll post this one too!

Only SHIELD would be cruel enough to do this. They could have sent Steve or even Clint with him, but no. Bruce was stuck with Thor.

Not that he was really complaining. Thor was good, fantastic, even, but that was the problem. Being alone with Thor was fine. Being in a cold place was fine. Being alone with Thor in a cold place for an indefinite amount of time was proving difficult to deal with. Thankfully, SHIELD had been kind enough to give him a small lab area to distract himself in, but he was shivering, so that was proving difficult too. Not to mention Thor standing there /watching/ him.

"You're cold, doctor."

"I'm fine."

"Bruce."

He looked up and sighed.

"Of course I'm cold. I'm human right now."

"You're always human." Thor waved him off dismissively. "Stop working, you're freezing."

"But I have to--" Bruce started, gesturing at the table. 

"Your work is not going to grow legs and walk away." Thor cut him off firmly. "Warm yourself up, you haven't even slept yet."

Bruce sighed again. "That's because the only bedroom in this stupid place is more like a mouldy box. It's gross, and you took up all the space on the couch already."

Thor rolled his eyes and approached Bruce, who looked immediately anxious the moment he moved. He took the items from Bruce's hands and set them on the table, but he immediately picked them back up and made to carry on. This happened another couple of times before Thor grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Bruce complained, trying to free his hands.

"Someone has to look after you." He shrugged. 

"No they don't. I look after myself just fine. " Bruce muttered. "Why would you, anyway?"

"Because I care." Thor 

"You're just saying that because you're nice." Bruce mumbled. 

"I would not have lied to you." 

Bruce looked up uncertainly and with him no longer trying to escape the grip, the hands on Bruce's wrists moved down to his own. He was painfully aware of that. And then how close they were. And then the look on Thor's face. The entire situation was getting worse - or better - by the second.

"Oh, no, stop it. I get it now, okay and that's...good, that's nice to know..." Bruce babbled, pulling a hand out of Thor's grip. 

He tugged at his other hand, but the grip had tightened and then Thor's other, now free hand was on his cheek. Bruce leaned into the touch for a moment and then pulled Thor's hand away, opening his mouth to speak. What ever he was going to say was promptly silenced by Thor's mouth on his. Gentle, and only for a moment, then Bruce sighed, taking a step back. 

"Please don't."

"Why not?" Thor demanded softly, pulling him back. 

"Because, I shouldn't even have _friends_ , let alone anything more." Bruce half-snapped back.

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a--" Bruce stopped abruptly, his mind going through various words that he didn't want to use.

"Of course." Thor muttered, rolling his eyes and pulling Bruce to the sofa. "You need to sleep."

Bruce shook his head but said nothing, allowing Thor to pull him down onto the sofa with him and into his chest, pulling a blanket over them. He sulked a little, but Thor's toying with his hair made him fall asleep before long. So maybe the situation was easier to deal with than he thought.


End file.
